1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baseboards or wall bases. The invention relates more specifically to an extruded plastic wall base with a hollow core, and methods for making such a wall base.
2. Description of Prior Art
Baseboards and wall bases are known in the art as molding or trim applied at the base of a wall to complete the intersection of the wall and the floor. These wall bases decorate as well as protect the wall from scuffing and impact from feet, vacuum cleaners, wheelchairs, dollies, wheeled furniture, etc. Furthermore, the wall bases protect the edge of the carpet or flooring adjacent to the wall. In addition, the wall bases can hide unsightly electrical, telephone or other wires, protecting the wires from damage and people from tripping over these wires or inadvertently touching them.
A variety of wall bases exist, including those made of wood, metal and plastic. Wood wall bases are generally more expensive than plastic, and wood is considered to be more elegant, elaborate and traditional. However, the look of wood can be successfully emulated or evoked with well-constructed plastic wall bases. Complex wall base profiles can be extruded from plastic more easily than machined from wood. However, one disadvantage of using plastic is that solid plastic wall bases can be heavy, especially in contrast to wood wall bases. Extrusion molding of solid wall bases has additional problems. These solid wall bases are often quite thick and inflexible. Further, there may be warping or distortion due to uneven cooling of wall bases with uneven thicknesses and the solid, heavy, inflexible bases can be difficult to install. Moreover, warped or distorted wall bases may be unsightly.
In contrast to solid wall bases, those comprising one or two parts, with covers, are often used in conditions in which it is desired to install and hide telephone, electrical or other wires. In these situations, the wires are placed under the cover of the wall base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,681 discloses a baseboard made from a resin material. This baseboard has two parts, a backwall which abuts with a room wall and a front cover. A hollow exists between the backwall and the front cover, and wires, such as telephone or electric wires, can be installed in this hollow space. A problem with the prior art is that the baseboard is comprised of more than one part, making manufacturing, shipping and installation difficult and expensive.
There is a need for a wall base which is lightweight, thinner than wood or solid plastic wall base, contains a minimal number of parts, and is easy and cost effective to manufacture, to ship and to install. The present invention fills the need for such a wall base in a unique manner.